


Basket of Goods

by LittleLex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Author isn't a huge fan of puns, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Park adventures!, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Toriel, Reader is also trying their best, Reader's a good person, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sansy is passive aggressive, Scared bitties, There's a sequel!, Tori is trying her best, more hurt/comfort, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: On your way back home, you find two bitties; Tori and Sansy. They're fearful of you, but you're going to do you best to help them out.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Toriel (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Basket of Goods

The cool air hit your face, sending shivers down your spine. You breathed in the fresh air, a smile tugging on your face. The sun had begun to set, the sky shifted to a mixture of red and orange. The big, yellow star began to hide from you, the moon would replace it soon. The trees stood the tallest, peering down at you. The leaves and bushes swayed like it was a choreography dance. 

As you took another step on the sidewalk, making your way back home, a small whimper stopped you dead in your tracks. 

Your brows arched in confusion, tilting your head. It came a few feet ahead. You paused, waiting to see if it was just your imagination. Another whimper; you weren’t hearing things. You cautiously took a few steps forward. Maybe it was an animal in need of help…?

You found two small monsters hidden under a bush. 

One was a goat monster and the other was a skeleton. You remember hearing something about them… They were called bitties. They’ve been very popular for a few years now, everyone seemed to want one. You didn’t like the idea of keeping little monsters who could think and speak for themselves as pets. They had emotions like any human would, they shouldn't be made for advertisement and money.

You swallowed thickly. The two bitties glanced up at your big frame, terror written on their face. The goat monster was holding the skeleton into her arms protectively. The smaller one looked about ready to fall asleep. Their clothes were tattered and disheveled. Dirt covered the two creatures, they were a mess. 

“H-Hey it’s okay…” You started slowly. “I’m just here to help… I won’t hurt you, I promise.” You spoke quietly, your voice sounded sincere. 

The goat monster squinted her eyes, she gestured her paw and suddenly a small pit of fire floated above her paw. You pedaled back, throwing your arms in surrender; a movement of peace. 

You watched as gears turned in her head, the smaller monster fell unconscious, not good. Her face melted in concern as her eyes fell back to the skeleton.

“I can help him if you’ll let me…” You murmured out of the blue, you weren’t so certain if you could help this bitty. But, you were going to try. 

The bitty weighed her options, unsure of what to do. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was desperate for help. They’ve been alone for days now and it couldn’t go on, or else they would be dusted. Eventually, she slowly nodded at you. You reached your hand out, you told her beforehand of what you were going to do, careful not to scare her even more. The skeleton was limp in her arms as she carried him, she hesitantly moved forward, sitting on your hands. 

You slowly made your way back home, ignoring the weird glares by people passing by. Your hands were sweaty as you held them carefully, you were terrified you were going to drop them. Toriel didn’t dare look at you, all of her attention was on the other bitty. 

Eventually, you made it home. You had to move the bitties on your other hand to unlock the door. You didn’t waste any time setting them down carefully on the kitchen counter. You bent down, eye-to-eye with the bitties. You inhaled, then exhaled to calm your nerves.

“I know you must be confused and scared, I understand. My name is Y/N and all I want to do is help. I’m not familiar with bitties, but I will do what I can. I won’t force you to stay here, either.” You calmly explained. 

“I’m… a Tori and this is a Sansy.” She replied uneasily, unsure of your true motives.

Oh right… you recalled that all the monsters were classified into different groups. None of them had actual names to go by. You wanted them to be a bit more comfortable, you bustled around the house, searching for something cozy to keep them in. You found a small dog bed hidden in your closet. It originally belonged to a friend when you had to dog sit for them. You had forgotten to give it back, at least it was useful now.

You placed it delicately on the surface, next to the two. You watched as she moved herself and Sansy into the bed, albeit reluctantly. 

“Are either of you hurt…?” Tori shook her head. 

“We’re both exhausted from…” She stopped herself and sighed heavily. “I think Sansy is okay, he hasn’t been getting enough sleep…” There was more to her story, but now wasn’t the time to press her. 

You suddenly realized they’re probably hungry. You hoped they could eat human food as you ran around the kitchen, whipping them up something quick. You made them mac-and-cheese and put it in small portions for them. You handed her a miniature water bottle, you silently thanked yourself for getting the cheaper water bottle packs.

Tori watched you carefully as she ate her meal in suspicion, every so often she would glance back to Sansy to see if he woke up. You gave them their space, leaning against the kitchen counter across from them. You took advantage of the time and quickly searched up anything you could about bitties. All the information about the bitties soaked into your mind. The supplies needed for them were rather expensive, but the bitties mattered more than what was in your wallet.

A few minutes had passed and Sansy stirred awake. He blinked slowly, scanning his surroundings before jolting back from surprise. Tori quickly informed him of their whereabouts and he visibly relaxed. The smile that was plastered on his skull was tense and uncertain. 

“L-Listen… I’m not gonna force you to stay here, but I want you to at least stay the night so you can be safe for the time being.”

The two bitties exchanged silent looks, before Tori nodded. You exhaled in relief. It was best to leave them alone for now so they could relax without you hovering. You handed them the smallest blanket you could find before leaving them alone for a few hours.

* * *

“ _ Water _ you thinkin’? Do ya trust the human?” Even in the most tense of situations, Sansy always had a calming aura. Sansy always made puns to ease the tension a bit.Usually, Tori would laugh, but she was too lost in thought.

“I...I do not know. They have treated us with kindness, but they could be faking it to earn our trust, like…” She didn’t finish her sentence, the memories of her old home threatening to reappear. She shook her head. 

“Let’s just stay here for the night. It is much better than staying a night out on the streets.” She shivered at the thought. She sighed, cuddling into the smaller skeleton, and wrapped the blanket around them. The two fell into a surprisingly comfortable sleep.

They woke up a few hours later and found you eating quietly at the kitchen table. They talked among themselves, eyeing you. They didn’t trust you and that was okay, as long as they were safe.

* * *

They ended up staying longer than a night. You were officially their new caretaker. You bought them new clothes and bought the essentials they needed. They were still fearful of you, but they slowly started to come out of their shell. 

It was an average night, watching the television when they told you of their past. A small family, consisting of a Mom, a Dad, and their daughter adopted them both. At first, they were nice and treated them correctly, until the bitties became more of a nuisance to them. The girl was only interested in them for a few weeks before she got bored and ignored them. The parents were tired of taking care of them and their needs. So, they decided to leave them at the side of a road, their only security was a cardboard box.

They were only on the streets for a couple of days before you found them. Fortunately, they weren’t in too bad of a condition. You could’ve found them a lot worse. You were grateful you found them the day you did.

You could tell the two were suffering from their trauma. They were bothered by too much silence, something had to be on for them, whether it was the television or your computer. They were very fearful that you’d leave them too; severe abandonment issues. They were also codependent on each other, they couldn’t be too far away from the other or a breakdown would happen. 

They’d have their good and bad days. You were there for them every step of the way, you supported them endlessly.

You realized Sansy was a little prankster and a bit of a comedian. Tori was like a doting mother, constantly worrying about Sansy or you. Their dynamic was adorable, they balanced each other out. 

* * *

You opened up your carton of eggs, eager to make an omelet until you realized two googly eyes were on all the eggs.

You stomped your foot in frustration, groaning out a  _ Sansy! _

Your only response was a burst of distant laughter from somewhere in the house. Sometimes, you liked his pranks, _ sometimes _ . At least Tori never joined in on the pranks, that would be a disaster. 

Tori usually helps you cook all the meals. She adds in her input, occasionally mixing a spice in so the dish can taste better. She’s like your own little assistant in the kitchen.

You offered Tori a spoonful of spaghetti sauce you both were making for dinner. She tasted a bit of it, thinking thoughtfully. 

“It needs salt, I think we forgot it.” She confirmed. She grabbed the salt shaker that stood a few feet away and as she gently poured it into the pan, the entire thing came plummeting down into the meal. 

“SANSY!!” You both screeched in unison. You didn’t hear laughing this time. 

Even if the bitties can be difficult and challenging, you wouldn’t have it any other way. You loved them for them and they loved you back. You found yourself a little family, maybe a bit broken, but a loving family nonetheless. 


	2. Days Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of your bitties getting adopted by their old owner comes up soon. You're going to do everything in your power to make it the best day possible.

You woke up to small whimpers and murmurs. It was nothing too unusual for Sloth (Sansy’s new name). You slowly turned around, facing your two small bitties who were curled up together on the side of the bed. Tulip (Tori’s new name) had also woken up, about to comfort her friend. You shook your head. Sloth had been having more nightmares as of late, Tulip informed you the anniversary of their old owners adopting them was coming up soon. 

Tulip hadn’t been getting enough sleep for a few days now, staying awake to make sure Sloth was okay. She needed sleep more than you did. 

“I got this one, Tulip. Go back to sleep.” You ushered. She protested tiredly, refusing your suggestion. 

You gently shook Sloth, whispering sweet nothings to him. He didn’t wake up fully, his features contorted and confused. Carefully, you scooped him up, placing him delicately on your chest. You began to rub his back soothingly. Tulip climbed on your chest, rubbing the other bitty’s skull. 

The skeleton calmed down, his eye sockets half-lidded and his breathing came out more naturally. In a matter of minutes, he fell back asleep. He was an easy sleeper, so it didn’t come as a surprise to you. You scratched Tulip’s head, hearing her hum slightly. 

“You can rest now. He’s okay, baby.” You whispered. The silence was your only response.

“How about tomorrow we go out to the park? It would be a good distraction.” You offered sympathetically.

“That sounds... Lovely.” Tulip responded gently before nodding off. 

You quickly fell asleep soon after, huddled together with your bitties.

* * *

You clapped your hands together, grinning ear to ear in front of your Bitties. Tulip wore a flower-patterned dress with a bow tied on her waist. Sloth simply wore a blue crew neck shirt with black shorts. The bitties hopped on top of your shoulder. 

The park wasn’t too far from your house and you managed to get there in less than ten minutes. You inhaled the fresh air, feeling the wind flow through your hair. The sun beamed down at you and your bitties. You walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, enjoying what nature had to offer. Sloth would make a joke here and there, causing you and Tulip to crack up. However, his grin was tightened and forced, his eye lights were a bit fuzzy like he wasn’t in the moment. 

The taller bitty looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. 

The three of you made it to the large pond in the middle of the park. You took a seat on a bench that was a few feet away from the body of water, basking in the scene before you. You noticed two ducks swimming cheerily in the water, a smile found itself on your face. 

You felt Sloth slump himself on your neck, nodding off. You blinked, your eyes darting to the sleeping bitty, careful not to move too much. Tulip sighed and jumped off your shoulder, making herself comfortable on your lap. She let out a long sigh with her brows furrowed in stress. 

“Tomorrow is the day they adopted us.” She stated in the quiet air, staring hard at her paws. 

You bit your lip, sympathy washed over your face. “What would you like to do tomorrow, then?” You inquired. Toriel glanced up at you, thinking thoughtfully.

“Personally, I don’t mind anything. We should ask Sans, instead of him just agreeing with what I have to say.” She replied. Sans did tend to just go with the flow, which isn’t bad, but he never adds in his input on things. He just agrees with what Toriel wants to do. 

“Talking _aboot_ me while I’m snoozing, huh?” 

You and Tulip froze. 

Sloth shrugged lazily, readjusting himself on your shoulder. “I’m too lazy to make up my mind. Honestly, I’m fine with whatever.” He shrugged nonchalantly. You wondered if he was awake the night prior when you and Tulip were conversing…

“W-Well, since tomorrow is an important day for you both, you should decide on what we should do.” You pressed on. 

“Nah, it doesn’t matter. The memories will still haunt me, whether I’m awake or asleep. The nightmares will smooth over after tomorrow.” He hummed, his tone was almost serious, but he kept his cool. 

“Sloth, you know we’re here for you, yes? You can talk about how they affected you-” 

“I’m only adding this in because _you_ two brought it up in the first place.” He retorted, his voice rising ever so slightly. You’ve never heard him raise his voice. 

Before Tulip could continue, he fell back asleep on your shoulder, indicating he was done with the conversation. The goat monster growled, stomping her way up to the skeleton. She looked about ready to yell, but you shook your head. She paused and plopped herself on your shoulder, crossing her arms.

...You should go back home. 

* * *

Sloth immediately teleported somewhere in the house to be left alone. You made your way to the couch, kicking off your shoes, and fished out the remote. Tulip made herself comfortable next to you. Her face was in a pout, her thoughts swarming her.

“Just… Give him some time, okay? You’re all upset about tomorrow and I understand why. One step at a time, Tulip.” 

“Sloth won’t admit he’s upset! He’d rather stuff his feelings inside until it blows up! It’s unhealthy and no matter what I do, I can’t break his walls…” Her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. 

You coaxed her, gently patting her head reassuringly. Little did you know two white eye-lights had been watching the scene unfold in the shadows. 

The day passed by rather quickly and it was time for bed. Well, more like sitting in your bed for an hour, playing on your phone, and relaxing with your bitties. The night always ends with Tulip either having to chastise you for overusing your phone or yank it out of your hand if you denied her wishes. 

Sloth made himself comfortable on your chest and Tulip curled up on your arm.

You were stunned when Sloth suddenly announced in the air; “Tulip, you’re right with what ya said earlier. ‘M upset about our upcoming day, it’s not exactly sunshine and rainbows.” 

“You...You were listening in…?” She asked slowly, just as stunned as you are.

Sloth laughed humorously. “Ya caught me red-handed.”

“It’s… It’s just… I was waiting at that damn Adoption center for so long, waiting to get adopted, until I gave up hope. But, some of it was regained when Tulip joined the center and in a matter of weeks, we were adopted together. I...I thought this was it, I could get my happy ending. Boy, was I in for a storm…” He let everything off his chest, the relief he didn’t know he had was lifted off his shoulders. It felt… Good to let it all out. 

Silence settled in for several moments. 

Suddenly, Tulip moved fast as you’ve never seen before and wrapped her arms around Sloth, holding him in a hug. 

“Thank you for telling us. I’m really proud of you.” She stated a sense of warmth radiated in her tone. The skeleton hugged back as his grin softened. 

You held yourself back, a squeal threatening to erupt from your throat. 

* * *

Your alarm blared loudly, signaling you to wake up. You groaned, sleepily shutting your phone off from where it laid on the nightstand. 

As you closed your eyes to get in more shut-eye, sudden poking distracted you out of your slumber. 

“Y/N, your phone indicated it’s time to wake up…” Tulip chastised you. 

You groaned loudly, rubbing the sleep away from your eyes. You propped your arms on your bed. Sloth was dead asleep next to you, sprawled like a starfish. You stretched your limbs, offering your hand to Tulip. She hopped onto your hand, the two of you exit the room, heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. Almost every day, you let Sloth sleep in for a bit. His type of bitty needed more sleep than others. 

As you made breakfast, you noticed Tulip was being a bit quiet and was barely commenting on the recipe. You bit your lip, finishing the meal. You set two small plates on the kitchen table, pouring small amounts of scrambled eggs onto them. 

“Is it okay if I wake up Sloth?” You smiled gently at the goat bitty. She looked a bit hesitant but nodded. 

You softly shook Sloth up, murmuring encouraging words to him. He blearily opened his eye sockets, stirring awake. His smile was strained as he hopped on your shoulder, almost falling back asleep on the trip back to the kitchen.

The three of you ate your food in complete silence. It wasn’t awkward, just an uneasy type of quietness. You could cut the tension with a knife. You had a plan to make the day more manageable. 

The two monsters watched you in surprise as you fiddled around with your phone, hooking it up to a speaker. You found an upbeat and uplifting song to play for them. And then, you began to spin around, dancing without a care in the world. 

You hummed to yourself, gesturing your arms out to the bitties. 

“Don’t just stand there, come and join me!” You exclaimed.

Tulip’s face shifted in hesitation, while Sloth shrugged and lazily began to dance as well. She let out a startled shock as Sloth pulled her, wrapping his hands with her. You laughed as you watched him take the league in the most exhausting and lame type of salsa dancing. 

You flopped on your couch, huffing heavily. Your bitties laid next to you, huffing as well. A smile was on your face as you regained your composure. Grins were on your bitties face, your heart warmed at the scene. Your plan was working!

* * *

The two monsters laid comfortably on your lap as the three of you watched some random movie you found while flipping through the channels. 

“I know you’ve both been stressed, so I have a remedy to fix that; massages!” You chirped. Both bitties blinked in response, slowly, their gazes reached your eyes. The two were confused at your offer, but they weren’t uninterested. 

Sans shrugged, flopping himself onto your lap. “Sure, give it a try, kid.” He responded calmly. “Kid” was his nickname for you, it was a weird one, but it fits. 

You grinned ear to ear, gently, your fingers kneaded through his shoulders and your thumb rolled on his back. Sloth hummed contently, melting like ice cream on a hot sunny day. His sockets were closed and his ever-present smile was more genuine than it usually was. Tulip watched curiously as her friend soaked in the massages. You didn’t know how long your soft movements lasted, but Sloth stopped you.

“Why don’t ya give Tulip a turn? She needs it more than I do.” You nodded at his words. 

Tulip politely placed the front of her body on your lap, waiting for you to start. You quickly got to work, relishing when she visibly relaxed, humming to herself as Sans did previously. Suddenly in the massage, you briefly heard Tulip bleat under her breath. You felt her freeze in embarrassment, but you continued to knead your way through her back, acting as if you didn’t hear her adorable noise. Sloth was fast asleep, so there wouldn’t be another witness. 

Before you knew it, the day had passed and you were curled up in bed like last night. You did various activities with the Bitties to distract them and it helped! They were having a good time. You checked the time on your computer, realizing there was a minute left until midnight. You sighed, watching the number change and shut off your device, sliding it onto your night table. 

Tulip and Sloth climbed onto your shoulder, nuzzling both sides of your jaw affectionately. 

“Thank you, Y/N. We really appreciate all you’ve done for us.” Tulip announced, voice full of sincerity. 

“Heh, yeah. Thanks for _owl_ you do.” Sans joked, much to your dismay. Tulip snickered, obviously enjoying the pun. You liked his puns, but he says too much all at once. 

“No, no puns!” You yelped.

“Aw, you don’t ap- _peach_ -iate my _humerus_ puns?” Sloth egged on. 

“I don’t think they want to _taco_ ‘bout it!” Tulip added. 

Your two bitties burst into laughter as you shook your head. The smile that grew on your face didn’t fail to show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sequel! I had fun writing this and it's a bit longer than my usual fics! I hope you like their names, I was struggling with finding them ones. I'm seriously debating whether or not to join the Undertale fandom again, but I guess we'll never know. Remember to stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm back in the Undertale fandom?? Idek. Other Undertale characters deserve the spotlight in the Bittybones au! I love Toriel and Sans, so of course I had to write something. I wanted to give the bitties new names, but I didn't think it would be good names, so uh that never happened. Merry Christmas Eve!


End file.
